Speed control trigger switches with an attached reversing switch have been known heretofore. For example, C. J. Frenzel U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,827, dated July 12, 1966, shows such switch including a reversing operating lever extending forwardly over the trigger. While these prior switches have been useful for their intended purpose, this invention relates to improvements thereover.